thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasiri (The Lion Guard : War Without Borders)
Jasiri is a adult female hyena. she is the wife of Kion Appearance Jasiri has a purple fur with gray spots and a mane with various shades of purple has a similar tail color to her eldest daughter ,Mohatu Personality Jasiri is a hyena that is very tolerant of others and tries to like other animals regardless of differences in appearance the fact that she became the queen of Pridelands and then the mother of Princess Mohatu accepts with surprise and yet tries to carry out her duties of the queen as she should love to take care of the inhabitants of the kingdom History before The Lion Guard : New Beginning when Kion and Jasiri were born, Father Kion, King Simba and mother Jasiri Malkia Hyien, Queen of the Outlands agreed that in the future their children would get married and their marriage would seal the alliance between the two kingdoms Kion and Jasiri, as little children, often played with each other, one day during the fun the hornbill Zazu came to them and told Princess Jasiri and her friend that one day they would get married and would be married, which they both said was impossible because they are only friends however, when Kion and Jasiri were just before adolescence, there was a clash with Scar, which resulted in Scar erasing 50% of the animals from Pridelands as a result of which both Avengers and the Lion Guard dispersed the Pridelands for three years and during that time Kion and Jasiri fell in love with each other and they became to a boyfriend and a girlfriend and when it turned out that it was possible to travel back in time to recover the Infinity Stones and restore all the animals erased by Scar (including the sister Jasiri) and went together with Isabella and Zosia and Captain America and the Iron Man until 2013 until the Battle of Danville with Chitauri to recover the Stone of Time and the Stone of Space after returning, Jasiri and her boyfriend witnessed her boyfriend's aunt (it's about Elena) restored all the animals wiped out by Scar, and after destroying the Avengers base in Pridelands she took part in a duel with Scar and then took part in the final battle with Army of Scar and after when Smiba's father, who was brought back to life, Mufasa dies as a result of Infinity Stones while trying to save Elena, Jasiri took part in the funeral of her boyfriend's grandfather 11 years later during the morning training in the form of running Kion tells his bride that he had a dream in which Jasiri is pregnant for which Jasiri responds to her beloved that if he wanted to have a child what his mane was and then Dr. Strange and Aunt Kiona, Elena come and tell them about the fact that Scar wants to re-collect all six Infinity Stones and regain power in Prideland Gallery Jasiri with Mohatu as a Baby.png Live Action Kion and Jasiri.png|Kion and Jasiri in Live-Action Pregnant Jasiri.jpeg Kion i jasiri na lwiej skale.png Mohatu próbująca ryczeć.jpg|credit to Martyna Lwica Gaming Mohatu, Kion i Jasiri-0.jpg|credit to Martyna Lwica Gaming Mohatu, Kion i Jasiri.jpg|credit to Martyna Lwica Gaming Kion and Jasiri.jpg Family Mohatu (father of Jasiri and Madoa)-father Mohatu-oldest daughter and the oldest child Umoja- daughter Ahadi- son Simba junior-youngest son Askari-youngest son and the youngest child Kion-husband Madoa-sister Tunu and Wema-nephew and niece Clan of Jasiri-further family Quotes Jasiri: when you said you would open the PrideLand to the rest of the world, I did not really mean it Simba: what did you mean? Jasiri: olympiad ,a large latta on soy Trivia she is the first hyena that married a lion, and in addition from the royal family Kion and Jasiri celebrate the wedding anniversary of February 14, that is Valentine's Day Category:Kanapkuba Category:Hyenas Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Spouses Category:Royalty Category:Parents Category:Pride Landers Category:Jasiri's Clan members Category:Hyena Resistance Members Category:Mothers Category:Royal Family Category:Kanapkuba's Characters Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Characters Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Universe Category:The Lion Guard : War Without Borders Category:The Lion Guard : War Without Borders Characters Category:The Lion Guard : Endgame Category:The Lion Guard : Endgame Characters Category:Mammals Category:The Lion Guard Members